Extrovert, not Introvert
by Agnieszka-luv-HP
Summary: Sasuke has always tried his best to ignore his 'classmates', who has never really understood what 'ninja' stands for. Already in a bad mood without adding another bout of unprovoked name-calling by Naruto, Sasuke finally lets his class understand what he REALLY thinks of them. Starting plot by: XPGamer
1. Day 0: How it started

Name: Extrovert, not Introvert

Author: Agnieszka-luv-HP

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto universe, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim any ownership of the world of Naruto.

Summary: Sasuke can't stand it anymore. He tries his best to ignore the fangirls and weaklings who tries to drag him down. Why can't they understand he has no wish to waste his time like them?! Already in a bad mood without adding another bout of unprovoked name-calling by Naruto, Sasuke finally lets his class understand what he REALLY thinks of them. Continued from: **Random ideas (Chapter 2, name calling)** by **XPGamer**

* * *

Time. It is an infinite thing. With even the smallest of changes, everything can change.

What would have happened if Newton decided not to sit under an apple tree and instead sprawled out on the grass? What would have happened if Alexander Fleming had been more careful when doing his laboratory experiments? What would have happened if James Watt's friend choose not to tell him about his theory of using steam as a source of power?

Everything could have changed, wouldn't it?

But the fact is these things DID NOT happen. In our timeline, Newton did sit under an apple tree, Fleming did accidently contaminated his experiments, and Watt realised steam was a viable source of power. All these events, and others, added up to the currently world we are living in.

But that's not the main focus of this story. I'm pretty sure you already know of these events, and probably better informed then me.

What this story is REALLY about is if a simple little thing changes. What would happen, from that small, inconsequential change? Would everything still continue as normal? Or would the actions caused from the incident cause another whole new timeline?

Please sit tight, and keep an open mind. I will attempt to broaden your horizons by introducing what would have happened from something small, which could have happened to you just thus morning, and yet bring about such enormous changes.

This story starts with a coin in the world of Naruto.

* * *

In the most widely-known timeline, a harassed civilian mother drops a 20 ryo coin. She however notices it dropping, and turns her wailing screaming children around to pick it up.

In this timeline, she does not, and continues her way, trying to get her children to stop crying.

In that timeline, the grocer Momiji's young grandson dearly wished to buy a handful of colourful glass marbles he saw in old man Ryuuki's shop window. However, he had already spent his monthly allowance and did not have any more. He would resolve to wait till next month, but when next month did came, he would have already forgotten about that jar of wonderful coloured glass.

In this timeline, the young grandson was walking home after leaving the store when he came across the 20 ryo coin. Not believing his luck, he hurriedly picked it up. Upon confirming it was, indeed, a 20 ryo coin, he ran off to old man Ryuuki's General Store to buy a large handful of glass marbles.

Clutching his handful of marbles, he ran off home, and spent the whole afternoon at his family's home above their fruits and vegetables shop playing with his even younger brother. They had so much fun even just admiring the way the light shone through the marbles, so it was understandable that they forgot that their grandfather and father would be coming home soon.

Upon reaching home, the grandfather attempted to sweep his grandsons into a hug. However, he did not notice the marbles scattered on the floor, and fell onto his back after spinning his arms like a pinwheel. The son bellowed, seeing his aging father fall with a thump, and attempted to try and pick him up, but instead also stepped on the marbles, which cracked under his weight, but not before making him fall forwards and onto his right side.

The grandson's shrieked shrilly, which caused their mother to come out of the kitchen where she had been cooking dinner, to see what was going on. Upon seeing her father-in-law and husband on the floor, she shrieked even higher than her sons and tried to rush to their sides.

Unfortunately, she did not have the strength to lift up her dazed husband, and she knew better then to try lifting up her father-in-law, who was lying on the floor moaning in pain and clutching his back. Fortunately, the family's loud noises alarmed the neighbours, who alerted a passing chunnin with long brown hair and a scar across his nose, who then went to investigate. Upon seeing this scene, he shunshined away to the Konoha Civilian hospital immediately to get a doctor.


	2. Day 1: Uchiha Sasuke

Day 1: How Uchiha Sasuke's miserable week started

Uchiha Sasuke is a boy of mystery to his fangirls. They did not understand what he thinks, how he thinks and why he did the things he did. They certainly did not understood his innate personality or its quirks. Regrettably, this only endears Sasuke to them, and annoys Sasuke.

It is a given that a child will emulate those around them as they grow up in order to get a sense of self and personality. Growing up in a purely Uchiha-only family, and rarely leaving the Uchiha clan compound, it is understandable that Sasuke will emulate his Uchiha relatives, and the occasional non-Uchiha they married.

Unfortunately, if you knew one Uchiha, you know the rest. They all have about the same personality, and even the outsiders they marry are about the same, more or less, personality wise. Occasionally, a black sheep like the last named Obito of Izuna's line 4 will appear, but they would frequently be ostracized and looked down upon for being unable to conform and 'fit in'.

Seeing as how Obito was the only black sheep of his generation, had died a few years before Sasuke was born, and because none of the clan dared to mention him and the other black sheep of their clan in front of their clan leader's second son, Sasuke had no idea he even existed. At 5, his image of the Uchiha clan was that of androgynous men and women, with long black hair, the uchiwa on their clothing, with a nin-cat on their shoulders or twining around their feet. The only identifying feature they had was their red eyes with tomoe. They were always calm, yet forceful, they knew what they wanted and that they would eventually obtain it no matter what.

Unfortunately, that was his view. The general view of non-Uchiha towards Uchihas were that they were really pretty, though not as pretty as the Hyugas (given they were more human looking as they actually had normal pupils most of the time), and they all had extreme obsessive compulsive personality disorders.

The mother of the first Uchihas, Uchiha Madara and Izuna, was part of the existing Senju clan. She was obsessed with their father, a particularly pretty Hyuga jounin, and broke away from her clan so she could follow the wandering Hyuga clan around. After chasing him around for a good 3 years, he finally consented to marry her, but only after pressure was applied on him from the then Hyuga clan head to solidify relations between the Hyuga and the Senjus, who was thinking of founding a new ninja village. However, when their first child Madara was born without the Byakugan, he disowned him, calling Madara no son of his, and attempted to divorce his wife due to adultery. Unfortunately, the keyword is attempted. His wife, for all she was obsessed with him, was highly intelligent and had predicted what he would do. Before he had even set eyes on his son, she had managed to persuade the Senju clan head to take her back, and that it might be a good idea to wait and see if a new kekkei genkai was evolved from the mixing of the Senju and Hyuga bloodlines. However, she was not able to use her renewed familial ties to get him to repudiate the disowning, and after thinking it over, found that it was not worth it if she could still be with her beloved. When Izuna was born, 5 years later, it was immediately obvious he did not have the Byakugan. The year before his birth, their father had recruited his relatives to keep an eye on their mother, and she had agreeded. There was no doubt that Izuna was his son, yet he still disowned him and petitioned to be released from his marriage. The Hyuga-Senju bond had been solidified with more than just one marriage since then, and the Hyuga head agreed because he wanted more Byakugan capable children. Their mother was extremely angry that the Senju clan head had also agreed, and attempted to assassinate him before she was killed by her own relatives. Unfortunately, due to the laws of nature AND nurture, she had passed on many traits of hers to Madara.

Uchiha Madara was obsessed with gaining his father's approval. For the first 5 years of his life, he had been seen by his father and his father's clan as an illegitimate child that his mother had attempted to foisted off on his hapless father. After Izuna was born, and seeing that the brothers were near identical to each other, his father finally accepted Madara was his son. However, their father still disowned his second son, Madara's only proof he was his father's son, their mother soon passed away, and he soon remarried, and 8 months later he had a half-sister who had the Byakugan. His father tried to spend some time with him after it was proven Madara was his son, but what do you say to a child who you had fervently denied any connection to for 5 years? He was glad to be distracted by his 2 year old son Izuna, his new wife and his toddler daughter. He had also thought Madara would be glad not to have to spend more time with him than was necessary. What he had not counted on was the teachings of his mother for the first 5 years of his life, when he was at a particularly impressionable age. He both loathed yet loved his father. He gave himself and his little brother the name of Uchiha to differentiate them from their father; yet, he could not help preening whenever their father was around and trying to show off his achievements. He did not begrudge Izuna their father's affection, yet he was immensely jealous of their half-siblings. Eventually, he will found Konoha with his distant cousin Senju Hashirama, yet because of his need for his father's attention, had a falling out with him when he was not given the post of Hokage.

Uchiha Izuna was obsessed with his brother. He loved him throughout their childhood, and was influenced to hate his stepmother and step-siblings. For Madara, he trained hard to be a ninja, yet at the first sign that something was wrong with Madara's eyes he volunteered to give him his eyes, leaving himself blinded. Yet after he was blind, he still continued working in the shadows, trying to lessen some of Madara's burden. After Madara was chased away from Konoha, he rose up and took the position Uchiha clan head. He subsequently taught the next generation that what his beloved brother did was actually right and the Senjus were unreasonable, arrogant, ill-tempered people who had the power to make others believe they were actually in the right.

Throughout the Uchiha clan history, there were many examples of obsessive compulsive personality disorders. Some were so extreme that the sufferers could not live a normal life, some was just seen as a personality quirk. Uchiha Fugaku was a perfectionist. He absolutely hated anything that was not perfect and in its proper place. This was however seen as a positive personality trait, and when Izuna line 1 died out, he was elected clan head even though he was of Madara line 2. Uchiha Mikoto was obsessed with turning herself into the embodiment of perfect feminity. She wanted to look perfect all the time, her clothes must always be clean and neatly pressed, her makeup must always be applied just right. Even though she had already activated her Sharingan, she disdained killing because of the blood stains, she disdained training because it may cause her to sweat and so on. This affected her daily life so much she eventually quitted being a jounin. However, because of this she was a perfect fit for Fugaku, who needed a perfect wife, and she wanted someone who wouldn't obstruct her in being feminine. Uchiha Shisui was obsessed with speed. Uchiha Itachi was obsessed with his younger brother. Is it any wonder that Uchiha Sasuke was obsessed with routine?

From a very young age, Uchiha Sasuke loved routine. However the most currently relevant one was his daily intake of at least 5 different whole vegetables every day. Mikoto had started him on it when he was very young, as she wanted strong healthy children. Every day since he was weaned he had eaten at least a vegetable a day. Starting from the carrot and spinach mashed goop he was fed by Mikoto to wean him, to the carefully washed and cut plums Itachi fed him by hand, to the scallions and spring onions old Auntie Senbei told him was good for his health, to the Yubari melon his cousin Shisui bought after a highly successful A-ranked mission, and after the massacre, the fruits and vegetables the ANBU brought him.

The Uchiha traditionally brought their vegetable from a huge farm in the Vegetable country, but 2 years after the massacre, a huge fire broke out and burned down the farm. Already struggling with financial difficulties after the huge reduce in orders from the Uchiha, the owner decided to cut his losses and retire. Luckily, Mikoto used to go to the Momiji grocers whenever the Uchiha's bulk orders were late, and Sasuke still remembered that. Considering there was only one of him now, he could go there every day and there would still be enough to sell.

However, 3 days ago, he had went to the grocers and found it closed up. Upon enquiry of the neighbours, he found out that Old Man Momiji and his son Younger Momiji were involved in an incident and will most likely be in the Konoha hospital at least 3 months, given the severity of their injuries, Old Man Momiji's elderly state and their lack of chakra. Just a day ago, Younger Momiji's wife had conducted a half-off sale with the leftover vegetables and had gone to live with her sister, who lived much closer to the hospital.

Sasuke's mind did not even comprehend the thought of going to another shop. Instead, he had tried to eat takeout and at restaurants. However, his mother had also erected a rule of takeout and restaurant only once per week. Having never had the need to learn to budget, whether it be money or weapons or even vegetables, he had quickly run out of his meagre stock of Momiji vegetables.

Just yesterday, he had been reduced to accepting a fangirl's handmade bento for lunch, and having to hear her squeals about 'Sasuke loves my cooking', and for all that, the bento only contained a few slices of soggy vegetables, which was the only point of interest for him. That night, he had eaten veggie stir-fry, but he still did not have his daily self-imposed intake of vegetables, leaving him grumpier than usual.

Today, his breakfast consisted of a B sandwich. B for bacon. There wasn't even a single slice of tomato or lettuce, unlike yesterday where he still had half an eggplant. His homemade lunch bento (Sasuke! Remember what mummy says, a bento must be half-filled with rice, and a quarter of vegetables and meat!) consisted of rice and quite a few selections of meat and seafood. He would either have to further reduce himself by swapping meats for vegetables with his classmates, or else accepting another fangirl's bento, which might give them dangerous ideas. And he had no idea what he was going to have for dinner, given he had already fulfilled his quota for takeout and restaurant food.

Of course this just made him even grumpier.

And as any ninja who had served with any Uchiha could tell you, a grumpy Uchiha was a dangerous Uchiha.

* * *

*Madara and Izuna line – Most clans keep a very good lineage record of their descendants in order to prevent inbreeding. Madara officially had 4 children, all illegitimate. Izuna officially had 17 children, of which 3 was legitimate. Since Izuna was a huge playboy, no one really knows how many children he had. Of course, this can cause many possible inbreeding problems…

*Auntie Senbei's real name is Uchiha Sasaki, who was a civilian who never activated the Sharingan. For most of her life, she operated the senbei shop in the Uchiha Compound, which was so large it had its own shops. In her youth, she was also called sister Senbei.


End file.
